Wake Me Up Inside
by BekkahMunchkin54
Summary: I had always been invisable to all except him. Situated below everyone elses radar, it made me his perfect victim until I finally had enough. Can anyone help save Arianna from her abusive relationship? Will the finally notice she's there? M rating for language and abusive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi there, well this is my first story i have published here, so i do appologise in advance if it is kinda sucky. The story is pretty dark at times hence the Mature rating. But i will leave use to read and hopefully enjoy and any feedback is welcome :).

**Disclaimer: **The characters contained in this story all belong to WWE except from Arianna who is property of me :).

* * *

I sat quietly, head down, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Trying to appear absorbed in the papers in front of me, not that anyone would really try to speak to me. No one knew who I was, well no one else except him. Him being my boyfriend, seen as a rising star, and no doubt in years to come he would be there, by any means necessary…

I lost track of time as I sat in the bustling cafeteria letting the noise of idle chatter fill my ears and give me a slight sense of comfort I had long forgotten. I was a creative adviser for the WWE; I flew below the radar of everyone, except him. He seen me, in all honesty I know now he just sensed I was weak, perfect for him as no one knew who I was and no one cared enough to find out.

Catching sight of the time, panic set in, I was late and being late was never good. I hastily grabbed all my papers trying to stuff them in my bag as I ran from the cafeteria and down the dimmed hallways, As I was shuffling the last of my sheets into my bag, I slammed into something solid and crashed onto the ground. "Oh my god, are you okay? I didn't even see you there…" the slight southern accent of Cody Rhodes asked. I mumbled something about it being my fault and that I was fine then tried to continue on my way, realising that every second I spent there the later I was going to be. Cody however gently grabbed my arm asking again in a more concerned tone if I was alright. "Yes thanks, I'm alright just very late." I stated more clearly this time with a slight urgency in my voice hoping he would let me be on my way.

But with the luck I have it shouldn't have been a surprise to me when it had the opposite affect and his grip on my arm tightened a little more as he started to notice some bruising on my face and arm. "Looks like you hurt yourself bad there miss. Let me help you, please?" The sincerity in his voice and genuine concern caught me off guard but I simply didn't have time for it. Putting on a front was something I was good at, I'd had years to perfect it, so I smiled politely and gently released myself from his grip apologising in and then quickly bolting off, as I turned the cornered and ran through double doors adjoining the cafeteria building to the main gym and arena I could hear Cody shouting after me, but all he could say was wait and don't go. Like I said nobody knew who I was, no one had ever really seen me; no one had thought to ask.

I reached the locker room and sighed silently in relief when I noticed that he wasn't there, relishing in the few moments of calm I had before the storm hit. That's when I noticed the steam coming from the shower room, and fear gripped hold of my entire body as I made my way across the room, picturing what was about to come next. Finally he had seen me, anger flashing through his eyes. The once kind face and gentle demeanour I had fallen for were long gone. In their place rage that burned from deep within, no longer kept concealed, instead unleashed on me when things didn't go his way. Bounding from the shower he came straight at me, hatred scrawled across his face as a sharp pain spread across mine. For the second time in so many minutes I was crashing to the ground but this time there was no concerned Cody looking back at me.

"You fucking whore, you're late!" I could hear the words but they had lost any meaning to me, when you have been stomped so low, literally stomped in my case, there comes a point where everything becomes numb. This is where I am at now. He continued his shouting, each word accompanied by another blow; to the face, the body and the arms. Anywhere that was visible to him was ravaged with punch after punch. It did finally come to an end, when a chap came at the door and I was ushered away into the toilet to clean up and hide like a shameful secret. I listened as he was told to make his was to the entrance ramp and I exhaled the breath I had been holding as silent tears trickled down my bruised and bloody face. Looking at myself in the mirror I was ashamed of how I had left myself become this and I knew, this had got to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I totally messed up uploading the first chapter but got this figured out now I think. I would just like to say that I firstly appologise for this stories slow start but it seemed important to me to create a basis of what is actually going on since it's quite deep. But I think it does pick up from here and I really hope you guys like it. Please feel free to review any feedback is welcome. I will try to update every few days and i just really hope you enjoy :).

**Disclaimer:** The only character which I own is Arianna everyone else belongs to the WWE and the views which i express here about them are purely my own and not what they are really like.

* * *

Hours passed and I had stayed curled up on the toilet floor the blood that had dripped from my busted lip and nose created a congealed pool in front of me. My tears had long dried up instead I was just left with the bitter taste of blood and an even worse taste in my mouth of disgust at myself for ever having let it come to this. But I was helpless, my family were gone as were any friends I may have once had. He was all I had left, I was trapped with nowhere to go, it had occurred to me the death would be my only release and with the way his temper was going and the amount of blood I could see in front of me, it probably wasn't far away…

I could hear a commotion outside, but with the state I looked I daren't look out. I positioned myself behind the toilet door so as if anyone was to look in I would not be spotted but no one neared the door that stood between me and either potential freedom or another potential beating, so I just stayed put. Then I heard that familiar soft southern accent from earlier that made my broken and beaten heart beat a little faster inside, it was a reassuring sound that I was safe; for now. He was retelling the tale of the strange encounter with girl he had met that morning, the concern still evident in his voice. "I mean, she was covered in bruises man, I didn't get a good look at her as she dashed off so fast but I'm sure they covered her arms and even on her face…" he stopped for a moment, a hitch in his voice, "Just who could do that to a woman. No one deserves that shit." Cody trailed off, and I sat holding my breath waiting to hear who spoke next.

That's when I heard it, the chilling Scottish accent I had once loved and now all I could picture when I heard it was my demise. That's right my once loving boyfriend and now my most feared boyfriend was no other than 'The Chosen One' Drew McIntyre. "You always read into things too much Cody. I bet she's like a training wrestler or just a clumsy bitch or something. I wouldn't waste your time thinking about her. You'll never see her on again, I can bet on it…" the last words he spoke sent chills right down my spine, he knew I was there, he knew I could hear every word he was saying. I didn't know what to think, what to feel. I just coward lower and hoped if nothing else that he would be leaving with Cody and I could shy away like I was best at and hide for as long as possible.

I stayed coward in the toilet until I heard the locker room door open and footsteps leave, then when I assumed it was safe to head out I tentatively opened the door checking I couldn't see anyone. When I had double checked that the coast was clear I made my way over to Drew's things knowing that I would have a change of clothes there and some things to patch myself up with. I spent the next half hour fixing myself up and just as I was discarding the bloody cloths I had used I sensed a presence standing behind me. Fear gripping hold of me, I continued to stare down as though busy cleaning up afraid of being met with the steely eyes of Drew.

"Excuse me ma'am, you're not supposed to be in here." said the soft voice, which softened the fear riddling me as I began to turn around. Cody's kind eyes met mine as he reached out a laid a hand upon my arm, avoiding the fresh looking bruises forming around my shoulder. "You're that girl from earlier…" his voice trailed off as the realisation of who I was set in and I could see a cascade of questions filling his head just wanting to pour out. "Yeah that was me. Sorry I should go, I realise I'm not supposed to be here." I stuttered it out, shock that he was even speaking to me and nerves of what he was going to ask bubbling up inside.

"Do you need a hand there? Some of those cuts look pretty deep" as he said this, his thumb gently brushed over a gash I had on the side of my head. I thought I had done a good job of cleaning myself up, but with so many blows to my head I was probably a little less aware of things than I usually was. Without me saying a word Cody had picked up a fresh piece of cloth and was gently dabbing at my wound then began cutting strips of a band aid up to put across it as sort of butterfly stitches.

I winched a few times as the strips were applied and each time Cody would stop and gently caress the side of my face until the nip subdued a little then he would continue. Time seemed to pass incredibly slowly as I sat slightly mesmerised by Cody and the care he was showing me. Someone he didn't even know the name of yet the compassion and sincerity from him bet that of my own boyfriend a hundred fold.

"That should do you just now miss, but I would strongly suggest that you see a doctor or something just to make sure it doesn't get infected." Although Cody had finished patching me up his hand still remained on my face. I could feel my cheeks start to flush as the blood rushed to them with my quickened heartbeat. "Thank you again, seems you're quite my hero today," I joked hoping to help ease some of the tension that was swarming the room, but I needn't have worried when a gorgeous smile spread across his face. "Well since I'm your hero for the day, do I get to know the pretty ladies name?" his smile not faltering and for those moments in his presence I completely forgot about Drew and the reason Cody was even speaking to me in the first place.

"I suppose you may deserve my name as a reward," I joked, "I'm Arianna." I smiled at him, a genuine smile, something I never really believed I would do again. "So Arianna, I know you're probably dreading me asking this question but what exactly happened to you?" As quick as the tension had eased it flew straight back in. "Well you see…" I began but before I could even decide whether I was going to tell him the truth the locker room door flew open.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Drew yelled before falling deathly quiet seeing me and Cody. I knew he had come looking for me. That something had pissed him off and he needed his punch bag to take it out on. But with Cody there I was intrigued to see what would happen as I knew he wouldn't lay a finger on me in front of anyone considering he had kept me hidden for nearly a year. "Dude I'm right here, what's your fucking problem?" Cody shot at him a little taken aback by the ferocity in his friends' voice. I knew Drew was dumbstruck; he had come in to beat the shit out me again and instead was faced with his own best friend. "Sorry man, I thought you had like left without me and I was left here with no way back." Drew's face flushed as he stammered out an excuse looking at the floor. He was truly weak yet I just couldn't see it. Not then anyway.

I thought Cody was going to drag me into the conversation but instead he slipped a little scrap of paper into my hand and then dragged Drew back out the room with all their stuff, once again leaving me alone. Though this time I felt a sense of calm, knowing the Cody had taken him away from me for the night, unbeknownst to him saving me anymore cuts or bruise. After they had left I checked what he had slid into my hand, and there before me was his number. A small gesture that meant the world to me. I hurriedly packed up my things and ran to my car, exhausted from the day's events and just dying to get home. Because I just knew for the first time in a very long time I was going to sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **Just me again, hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Now you all know who the abusive boyfriend is and little Cody being the hero. Please let me know if you have any thoughts. Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well here's my third chapter up. I changed the title from Face Down as I was still really looking for something that more suited the story, so it's now called Through the Cracks, it will become more evident as to why as the story progresses. Also i would just REALLY like to thank Girl on Fire for being my first review, it really spurred me on to continue this story! This chapters a little slow at the beginning but i need it too help link further along. Please feel free to review and message me, any comments or questions are welcome and i hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** Again all i own is Arianna, the actions of the characters are purely fictional, I am not saying in anyway this is how the conduct themselves in really life. Anything to do with WWE or its associates are all properts of WWE Inc.

* * *

A loud thudding sound awoke me the next morning. Jumping up fast I was clouded by confusion and a little groggy. I wasn't used to sleeping much and certainly not to have fallen asleep feeling safe. Slowly the previous day started to flood back into my memory as I tentatively reached up and ran my fingers gently across the make shift stitches Cody had used on my face. With my fingers still lingering on my face I had drifted away just thinking of how I had felt yesterday for those few moments I had been with Cody. Just as I remembered Drew storming into the locker room yesterday my door was thudded again snapping me from my contented thoughts as realisation of who was standing on the other side settled in.

I gingerly got out of bed and opened the door, making sure to avoid eye contact with Drew not wanting to see what kind of mood he was in. As soon as the door was fully open he pushed his way in, knocking me to the ground in the process. "All night, all fucking night! That's how long I've had to listen to Cody go on and on about you!" he spat, towering over me. "On and on he went about how anyone could lay a finger on such a beautiful person was beyond him," the disgust on his face was evident as he carried on, "And all about his hatred of whoever had done it. Stupid prick." He laughed at the last part the dragged me up from the floor. "Look at the state of you, how can anyone care about this, even your family couldn't stand to be around you!" His last words stuck harder than any of the blows he had given to me.

After Drew said those things he left, obviously content he had hurt me enough for now. I sat in total shock then seen a little piece of paper sticking out my jeans pocket. Remembering what it was I snatched it up and frantically tapped out a quick text and sent it to the number in my hand. All the text said was; 'Can I see you? Arianna x', it read simply and friendly, however was sent with more urgency than I had ever felt.

As tears were trickling down my face, the sting of Drew's words still as fresh as when he had first said them, I heard a quiet bleep of my cell phone. Opening the message a slight smile started to form as I read, 'Yes! Free just now. Cody x', so I dried my tears up and arranged to meet him at the little café that was across from yesterday's arena. I knew Cody had already seem my bruises and things but I still applied my base makeup, taking off the major edge off of them making them appear more like the result of a clumsy accident than the severe beating they really were.

I stood anxiously outside the café slightly pacing, thoughts of Cody not turning up running fast through my head. The minutes passed slowly, the 10 I'd been there feeling closer to an hour. I was just about to give up and head back to my room when I saw him running down the street towards me. "Arianna, I'm… so sorry…I'm late. Car broke down… ran here to see you." He stammered out while catching his breath, amusing me that he was a professional athlete and still getting out of breath.

I smiled shyly at him shuffling my feet nervously as he adjusted to his own nervous that had made his breathing get away from him. "I'm glad you text, couldn't stop thinking about you." A small blush creeping onto both our cheeks as he said it. Although I already knew he had been thinking of me the previous night, hearing it now, from Cody was extremely different. There was no disgust in his voice, no anger in his eyes and I felt no fear.

We both stood awkwardly in the street, both shy and nervous about what to say or do next. Cody broke the silence by suggesting we actually go into the café and I laughed a little while agreeing. Cody walked in first keeping his head low and choosing a table in the back corner hoping not to be noticed. But he was a star and several fans had been hanging around the arenas surrounding areas just hoping to get a glimpse of any of the wrestlers, so it was no surprise when every few minutes someone would come over and want and autograph and/or a picture with him.

I was used to being invisible; sitting silently in the corner as lots of fans swarmed Cody, girls throwing themselves at him, not one single person even noticing he was sitting with me. I felt a strange twinge of jealousy as I watched these carefree girls outrageously flirt with Cody, I knew we were just mere acquaintances' but I felt something for him, maybe just because he was the only person to ever show any sign of interest or care towards me, but I felt something for him none the less. And these girls were trying to take away what could be my chance to escape.

I became uncomfortable and agitated as yet another set of girls came over, one even asked me to move so she could talk to him, and I was about to get up when Cody told them no, that he was here with me and wanted to be left alone. "Arianna, I'm so sorry about this…" little butterflies fluttered around my stomach hearing him say my name, so soft and sweet. I smiled up at him reassuringly, "Look Cody, it's okay; I knew what it would be like meeting up with you. You're a big thing, I'm sitting here with 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes, how could, I expect anything less." I laughed clearly putting him to ease. "You know who I am then?" he smirked, and I remembered he had no idea I worked for the WWE, no idea I was behind him being 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes, and really still just no idea who I really was.

"You okay Arianna?" Cody was looking at me a little concerned and I realised I must have drifted into my thoughts as I do at times, worrying slightly about what questions Cody would ask about me. "Oh yeah, sorry. Was a million miles away there." A blush returning to me face, which only made Cody smile, his eyes still so soft and caring. "Would you like to get out of here? Go somewhere with less fans maybe?" he asked as I noticed more people staring over. I just nodded and got prepared to leave.

Just as Cody was settling the bill his phone began to ring, I stifled a giggle as his own theme music began to play out. Shooting a goofy grin my way he answered it. "Hey man, sup... No, can't be… You're sure… Alright, alright. I'm on my way…" he hung up looking totally deflated. "I am so sorry, I'm gunna have to go. I think my hotel rooms been broken into. I'm gunna have to go check it out…" the sadness in his voice was evident and my heart felt a little heavier knowing my short time with him was over. "Don't worry about it, just go back. I hope it's alright and nothings missing!" "I promise I will call you later!" was the last things he said before running off trying to hail a cab.

Thoughts of Cody were swimming around my head, pushing Drew completely out and making me feel like a normal person for once. I slowly started my walk back to my hotel room but had the niggling feeling I was being followed. But I was invisible to people so surely no one would be following me… I rounded another corner not realising it was the wrong one and found myself in at a dead end. As I turned around to try and find the proper way to go I was met with a punch to the face. It burst my nose and seriously impaired my sight as blood dripped into my eyes. I felt myself me lifted to my feet and dragged into the back of an awaiting car…

"You really think you could get away from me bitch? Did you think I was stupid, that I didn't see Cody give you his fucking number? I knew you were just so much of a whore you would resist the chance to meet up with him, so I waited and I followed you. I hear his hotel room was ransacked, such a shame he'll go back to find out no one touched it, and he left you for it…" Drew hissed all this in my ear as I lay in the back of the car, fear paralysing me from moving, his words trailing off as though letting the realisation hit me that he had planned this. He was the one on the phone to Cody, he got rid of him to get to me. I was sure this was the end for me.

I heard the familiar sound of the bar next to my hotel and Drew lifted me out the car and to my room, somehow it seemed as if he knew there would be no one at reception at that time. As soon as he had the door closed the attack started. "FUCKING WHORE, I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING! AND YOU REPAY ME BY TRYING TO GET WITH MY BEST FRIEND!" his words were as erratic as his actions and he lashed out emptying all his bottled up anger from that day and the previous night. There came a point when it became too much and I passed out, that's when he finally stopped, losing interest when I wasn't able to cry out.

Drew was long gone and as I drifted in and out of consciousness I could hear my phone going, but I was never conscious long enough to make it too it. I'm not sure how long I was really out for but it had gone dark by the time my eyes did fully flutter open. I tried to stand but noticed my foot in an awkward position, knowing I needed medical help but too terrified to go I strapped my foot up myself before hauling myself up and collapsing on my bed, petrified to see what I looked like now. I just curled up in the foetal position and stayed like that as the night went on. My phone rang again and I saw Cody's name flash upon the screen, but after what I just happened I figured talking to him from now on would only make things a thousand times worse. So I ignored the ringing, and the other ten times that followed throughout the night, not once moving from my bed, I lay there sobbing just wanting it all to be over, but seeing no end in sight.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys did enjoy it, I know it was a heavy dark chapter at the end but i promise i wont leave you long to find out what's going to happen. I will have Chapter 4 up before the end of the week :).


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi guys, I am SO sorry it's taken me so long with this chapter. I've been so unwell recently, then had a bunch of family stuff and uni results but thats all over with so on with summer and on with my story. I do just have to say this was probably the hardest chapter ive written so far because it's more a filler. I know where the story is going, just found it rather difficult getting there but im pretty sure i have it sussed. So i hope you all enjoy and don't be a stranger review or PM i love to hear what you thing!

**Disclaimer:** All i own is Arianna and the plot to my story :)

* * *

It had been almost a week since Drew's last vicious attack on me, and luckily I hadn't seen him since as SmackDown had moved onto the next state for their next big show. I had stayed behind, called in sick saying I would just use up some of my accrued holidays, that way I could at least keep my job. There was no way I could have faced anyone in the condition I was, I could barely walk or talk at that point. The concierge of the hotel had ended up coming to my room to request my departure since it had been way past my checkout time, but after he let himself in and after the shock of seeing how bad I was, he said I could stay as long as I needed and promised me his discretion as he knew I worked for WWE as my room was covered by them.

Since Drew's attack I had not left the room, I had spent most of the time curled in a ball on the bed, just wishing the hours away hoping to feel something different from the despair rotting away at my insides. The only time I felt a twinge of anything else had been nearer the beginning of the week when Cody had continually phoned me over and over again, resulting in a total of 44 missed calls in 6 days. Each phone call was like a little dagger to my heart. I wanted more than anything to speak to him, tell him everything. But I was too scared knowing that if I did speak to him it would get back to Drew and I didn't want to die…

As I began to drift off into some mix of unconsciousness and sleep, a single tear rolled down my cheek at the thought of how different my life could have been, and the familiar buzz of my cell went off next to me, stopping any sleep I had coming my way. I opened the message and all it said was, 'I'm not giving up x'. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at how such a simple text could cause such an avalanche of emotions to stir within me.

I wanted so badly to text him back, but the more I thought about it and after the initial gush I felt at reading it, I got a niggling feeling in my stomach that I couldn't budge. For 6 days he had phoned and phoned, not a single text, it seemed odd to me that he would text now, when in his mind he would think he'd never be seeing me again. It felt like a trick from Drew, and whether it was or wasn't I decided it would be safer just to ignore it as well.

I had travelled throughout the night to make it to Dallas, TX where that nights SmackDown was being held. It was around 11:30am when I checked into my hotel room and after dropping off what little possessions I had, my first port of call was to see Hunter to drop off the new story lines he had requested, which I worked on while hibernating my injuries away.

I knew the best place to find Triple H would most likely be at the arena, as he would be working on all the backstage handlings making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. So after the quickest stop off at the hotel I made my way to the area with all my paperwork in tow. I was extremely nervous and it took everything I had in me to keep me calm enough to concentrate on the road. You see this was my first big storyline, usually I just assisted the main writers like Ranjit Singh, but this one had been specifically given to me and I felt a great deal of pressure knowing how important this was for my career. But it wasn't only how important the meeting with Hunter was that was making me so nervous.

Drew didn't know I was back. I hadn't heard from him since he busted me up the previous week. But it had left me with the dreaded fear of when he did realise I was. I didn't know what to expect, what his reaction would be. I did know though, that anger would be there, fuelling whatever else he would be feeling. Part of me hoped the moment would come sooner than later, just to get it over with but the rest of me was relishing in each and every moment I had away from him.

I pulled up outside the vaguely familiar arena having worked here once or twice before. I had my staff access badge with me so got in easily at the back, away from the already queuing fans that were there hoping to meet or at least catch a quick snap of their favourite stars. Just as I was heading through the doors I heard some of the female fans begin to scream, realising that one of the stars had arrived I quickened my pace, I'd stayed hidden from them for years and especially in the last year I'd been with Drew, I didn't want any awkward encounters now.

I never bumped into whichever wrestler had entered at the same time as me and made it to Hunters office without being detected by anyone. I paced anxiously outside waiting to be called in. I jumped slightly as I heard the door begin to open catching the end of the conversation from inside; "Thanks a lot H, I know it's really short notice, but thanks for understanding I just gotta do this…" My heart had all but stopped when I heard the familiar southern twang that only belonged to one person. My head was screaming at me to run but my body had completely frozen and I just stood there dumbfound as he turned around and seen me.

"It… it's you… Eh Hunter, this is her…" Cody stood looking as dumbstruck as me, glancing from me to Hunter and back again. "Well I think we should move this inside then." Came the rough husky voice of The Game, and silently we both moved inside. I was more than a little confused as I couldn't piece together why Cody would have been talking to HHH about me anyway. "Well is someone going to speak or am I going to have to solve this…" although he was being kind, the roughness of Hunter's voice made it come across as harsh and demanding, making me cower a little from all the times Drew has used a tone similar with me.

I had hopped neither of them noticed but just my luck they both did. "Ari, are you okay? Why are you cowering? What's happened? Why are you here? Why…" Cody was firing questions at me so fast I barely had time to process then but Hunter jumped in; "Whoa kid, slow it down, lets figure this out one step at a time, okay?" and with that we both nodded, then I returned my gaze to the floor my default position from the year of intense abuse.

"Right now where to begin… So Cody, you say this is Arianna, the girl you've been fretting about for an entire week, who you have fucked up your matches over and who you were going to take time away from here to go back to Oklahoma to find her, not even knowing her last name or if she even lived there…" Cody's eyes were bulging, clearly not expecting those things ever to be divulged, but before he had a chance to speak on his own behalf HHH continued; "And this young lady here, appears to me to work for us. How could you not have known that…" he had a bemused look on his face as he trailed off and just looked at the pair of us. "Clearly you have some catching up to do. I'm just gunna take my paperwork from you miss and you two can stay in here can get this whole mess sorted out. I need his head back in the match, not up his ass." And with that he thanked me for the storylines and said he would read them over and tell me what I thought and then he left. But he locked the door behind him leaving myself and Cody locked together with no clue of when he would be back.

Silence plagued the room and we both just sat there, at opposite ends, both to shy or too stubborn to speak first. Then he finally broke it; "Why didn't you answer me…" his voice was so weak and filled with so much hurt I nearly broke down. "It was for your own good. It was safer that way for everyone…" he just stared at me, actually at me, not like Drew who now just looks right through me as though I'm not even there. "Ari, I just don't understand. What bad thing is going to happen if you… Wait, why is your leg all bandaged…and your face, there's more bruises… your body is covered in more bruises. What the fuck has happened…" Tears just began freely falling down my face as the legitimate care and concern Cody felt hit me in an overwhelming wave.

I wasn't able to speak for a while as the tears grew heavier and my breathing turned into heavy sobs. That didn't matter to Cody though, he just came and held me tight against his strong muscular chest whispering softly that I was safe and would be okay. I eventually calmed down but only because out of sheer exhaustion, both mentally and physically I had passed out in Cody's arms.

I don't know how long we were in that office together, I have no idea when we got out. But when I came round, it was the middle of the night and I was lying in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, but with a very familiar 'Dashing' young man lying beside me, and I couldn't have been happier. I just turned around in his arms and snuggled in against him, falling back asleep instantly feeling the safest I had ever felt.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey again, sorry to keep bugging you guys but just to say there will be lots more Drew to come even though he had a miraculous disapperence in this chapter. So things are finally going good for Arianna, but she still hasn't explained anything yet. Things can only get better surely? Chapter 5 is going to be extra long and extra gritty/juicey to make up for this one and its lateness :). Hopefully here from some of you soon :D.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay, I am **SO, SO, SO** sorry it has taken this long to get this up. I have rewritten this chapter about 3 times i think and changed the direction of the story twice, hence why it has taken me this length of time. But i finally have it all sorted I know exactly where it's going and how it's getting there. The stories about half way through after this chapter, between this and the next the whole focus of the story comes out. Again I am just so sorry for the delay but I hope you will find it was worth it!

**Disclaimer:** Again sadly I don't own anything in this story except Arianna, the rest belongs to WWE and is affiliates.

* * *

As morning broke, I awoke to the feeling of light breathing on my skin, and it took me a few moments to once again remember where I was. A smile played lightly on my bruised up face as I looked down upon the gorgeous man lying asleep next to me. I just sat there for a while watching him, thinking how much I would love this to be my life, to awake to this every day. But I was me, and things like that just don't happen in my bombshell of a life. When I moved around on the bed it caused Cody to stir and he slowly opened his sleepy eyes, staring up at me with an enigmatic smile, causing butterflies to whirlwind around in my stomach, "Morning beautiful." Was all he said as he slid from under the covers and stretched allowing me to admire his amazing physique.

Without another word being said Cody hopped off into the shower and I just sat quietly on the bed in my own little bubble, still feeling as though I was in a dream. As I sat there I noticed Cody's cell phone flash and my heart stopped as I seen Drew across the screen. Without another thought I just grabbed my shoes and jacket and ran for the door, stumbling over Cody's bag in my haste and unbeknownst to me at the time dropping my cell phone in the process.

When I was out in the corridor I realised that this was the same hotel that I was staying in so I quickly ran to the elevator and pressed for the 7th floor noting that I was only on the 3rd at that point. It felt like the elevator took forever ascending the 4 floors, the stupid jingle playing gnawing away at me, grinding into my emotional state.

It reached my floor in a matter of seconds, but it felt so much longer. I didn't really have a plan or a proper reason for running, it was just a phone call, he wasn't really there, but seeing his name just snapped me directly back into reality and I realised what was going to come next.

I knew by now Cody would realise I had left, but as much as it pained me, the thought of Drew was hurting me way more, I was petrified. I reached my room and slammed the door behind me locking it and burying myself under my duvet. Hours probably passed as I once again had cried myself to sleep; it seemed to be the only time I ever really got any.

When I woke up I reached for my phone to check the time and panic set in when I realised it wasn't there. At first I thought someone, well Drew mostly, had broken into my room but then I remembered that I didn't have it when I got here, it just hadn't registered at the time. I contemplated going back to Cody's for it but the thought of having to face him again after running off was too much on top of everything else, so I just decided to get ready and head to the arena. I had put off seeing Drew long enough…

It was surreal walking into the arena, my body seemed to have switched into autopilot mode, I walked by several superstars but as I've said before, no one notices me. I had almost made it to the locker rooms when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I froze thinking Drew had found me before I had made it to him. But the touch was gentle and I turned around to see a slightly hurt and confused Mr Rhodes standing before me. "Why did you run off Ari?" I couldn't bring myself to look at him, my emotions were all over the place and I could feel another breakdown emerging so I just kept my head held low. I must have looked as broken as I felt because it was Cody who apologised, "I'm sorry Ari, I don't mean to push. I just want to understand what's happening. I want to help…" he never got a chance to finish that sentence because out of nowhere Drew appeared beside us, a coy smile dancing around his face as fear began to grip hold of me.

"Who's this then Codes?" His thick Scotch accent feeling like it was sucking the oxygen out the air. "Dude, this is the girl I've been telling you about!" Cody seemed excited and unaware of the tension that lingered in the air; this spurred Drew on to make the moment all the more awkward for me. He was toying with me, seeing how far he could push me, to see if I would crack. "She's a pretty lass eh, shame about the bruises though… Sometime girls just never learn…" Drew came close and whispered the last part so only I could hear.

The feel of his breath on my neck made my skin crawl and I sensed that Cody was starting to feel something wasn't quite right. "Drew we should probably get going man, warm up and stuff before tonight." I let out a tightly held breath as Drew agreed to leave with him, Cody noticing this and handing me my phone back, much to the irritation of Drew who I could see only jumped to one conclusion as to why Cody would have it. I was in trouble, big trouble and I couldn't see any way out of it, except maybe one…

For once the remainder of my day had been pretty uneventful. After the awkward encounter with Drew I had gone for a long walk to clear my head, feeling the light wind brush against my battered body always had a calming effect on me no matter how bad things had been. I walked for about 2 hours probably; losing track of time was a specialty of mine, especially when I was lost on my own little world.

By the time I had ended up back at the arena to collect my car there were huge queues of adoring fans waiting for the doors to open, each again hoping to catch a glimpse of their idol. As I looked on at their happy, carefree face's I decided to do something a little different tonight. Instead of getting in my car and driving off as usual, I bottled up my nerves and walked back towards the arena, heading for the same entrance as earlier though this time two large security guards stood outside.

"Sorry miss you can't come in here, queues over there," the larger of the two said whilst swinging his arm in the direction of the fans. "Oh no, I'm not a fan, well I am but like I'm not here to see the show. I work here…" I rambled and both men just looked at me and laughed. "Yeah right, and I'm a prima ballerina. Move it!" They moved forward slightly menacingly obviously trying to scare me off but I just stood my ground.

As I was ready to argue my point more, a chilling air hit me as Drew exited and dread filled me knowing he would love nothing more than to have me thrown off the property. "Mr McIntyre have you ever seen this girl before?" girl, GIRL! I'm fucking 23 years old, calling me a girl. My anger at Drew's presence was showing itself in stupid ways as I picked on any little thing, like being referred to as a girl. I was just about to retreat accepting defeat when to my surprise Drew vouched for me. "Yeah, she works on the creative team…" that was all he said before walking off. I knew something wasn't normal about it but for that moment I just accepted the fact he had done something nice for me.

With Drew's word being enough for the guards I was allowed access to the arena, minus all the screaming fans or a ticket. I wandered slowly expecting someone else to tell me I shouldn't be there, but at this point being invisible to them all had its advantage. Before I knew it I found myself outside Cody's locker room, well the one he shared but I knew Drew had just left and if anyone else was there my presence wouldn't mean anything too them. I stood mustering up the courage to knock, feeling those butterflies back fluttering around in my stomach. I almost didn't knock, just thought it would be easier to run away again as always but I'd come that far to chicken out now. So I braced myself and gently chapped the door, not really knowing what to expect next.

As soon as my hand had touched the door I pulled it back just as quick as though it had scalded me. I know I must have looked like a crazed fan standing there, as my mind seemed to have decided this was a bad idea yet my body was sure it wasn't. As I was having an internal debate with myself on whether to stay and wait or whether just leaving was a better idea, the door before me swung open to a confused looking Zack Ryder. "Eh hello there… You're not who I was expecting…" I just stared blankly at him, my brain refusing to engage in any form of speech. "Yo Zack, who is it? That your girl man?" When I heard Cody's voice it was like I was switched back to life and all my senses started working again. Zack seemed to realise this as he tried talking to me again. "So I'm guessing you're not here for me then…" he laughed slightly and I smiled back. "Afraid not no, I was just here to see Cody" I knew I sounded like a giddy schoolgirl with a crush but every thought of him made me feel all tingly and actually happy.

Cody must have heard my voice as I heard a crashing sound, followed by some stumbling and then a very flushed Mr Rhodes stood before me while Zack went back to his stuff laughing at Cody's awkwardness, "Smooth dude, real smooth…" I couldn't help but giggle as his cheeks grew more and more red and all my nerves washed away. After he had come to the door we both just stood there, as awkward and as shy as each other. We may have slept beside each other, but making the first move now seemed impossible. "Seriously Cody? Don't leave her standing there man, invite the pretty girl in…" Zack seemed to be acting as Cody's brain for that period and I was glad, in person he had much more sense than his character. I smiled gratefully at him as I entered the locker room that I quickly established only fit four people.

I sat down on one of the benches and just looked around trying to figure out who the fourth person sharing in here was. Not that it really mattered I was just trying to think of anything I could to one, keep my mind off of how shy and nervous I was and two, of how worried I was that Drew was coming back. "So… Who all shares here?" I finally asked just to break the prolonged silence that had encapsulated the room since I entered. It was Zack who answered as Cody seemed to be stuck in his own little bubble at that point, "Well it's us two, Drew McIntyre and usually it would be Ted Dibiase, but because of his injury we have had the misfortune of sharing with Heath Slater. Nothing against the guy really, but he's just so fucking annoying!"

Finally Cody snapped back as he burst out laughing in agreement with Ryder. "It's true, y'know how his character likes to sing or just generally stir things. Well yeah that's not a storyline or anything; he's just genuinely like that…" I laughed as Cody trailed off at the end and Zack looked confused as to why Cody had suddenly got embarrassed again. "Well of course you would know that since you write them." He said more to himself but myself and Zack could both here. It just made me giggle more and Ryder just shook his head. "You're doing real good tonight my friend…" he mocked before getting up to leave. "Well I'm gunna head and watch the show. Good luck with your match mate, rooting for ya!" and with that he left after give me a courteous nod on his way out.

"Fancy hanging around to catch my match then we can maybe go do something?" he seemed so shy and vulnerable asking but it was so cute at the same time. I flashed him a genuine smile and I watched his face light up seeing it "Sounds great to me! I've got something in mind I'd like to do," a flirty smile played across my lips, one I don't think I'd used in a very long time. I noticed the colour start to flood back to his cheeks, I giggled a little then walked up and kissed his cheek, wishing him good luck for his match.

I sat alone in the locker room watching the show, waiting for Cody's match against Christian. Although I was enjoying the show I couldn't shake the paranoid feeling I had about Drew returning while I was there. I needn't have worried though because even if he did, Cody and I were long gone before it. I was surprised that Cody was so cheerful after losing his match, I thought that sort of this would bug them, even it half the shit was written by me. "You said you had something you wanted to do?" he questioned as we made our way out into the dimly lit parking lot. "Well the latest issue of Spiderman came out today and I really wanna go to a comic book store and get it…" I stared at the ground while talking not wanting to see his reaction to how much of a geek I am.

"Oh My God! You are THE coolest girl I have ever met!" I looked up surprised as he stood there with a big grin on his face. "I take it you're into comics too then?" Don't really know why I asked just seemed like the only thing my brain would format at that moment. "Yes! They are some of the best things out there!" Cody's excitability amused me and put me at ease all at once. "I know the best comic book store around!" and with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me off down the street to find it.

The whole way there we spoke as though we'd always known each other, no mentions of my bruises and cuts, no questions on what had happened to me, just senseless conversations on everything 'Super' and awesome. We must have spent at least an hour in the store, Cody unnecessarily buy me several of the mint early editions I didn't have. "You really didn't have to get me all those you know Codes, I was happy just to buy the latest one. In 50 years or so it'll be worth something too…" I laughed as did he, a fond smile left lingering on his face as he thought on what to do next. "Ari, this may just make me fall completely in love with you, but do you like videogames?"

The thought of having the "dashing" one to fall in love with me sent tingles through my body as I tried to ignore them and answer the question. "Well you better pop the question then Mr Rhodes because I am a hardened gamer" his jaw almost hit the floor and his face lit up. "Wanna come to my hotel room and play some?" The question was so innocent and sweet and unlike any offer I'd ever had before. I honestly didn't think my heart could take much more. Everything he said, every little gesture just made me fall for him more. And with every second I spent with him, the less and less I thought of Drew or my bruises and I didn't once think of what the consequences to my simple "Yeah, prepare to get beaten!" would be.

It was gone midnight when we finally took a break from playing games and I knew it was probably about time I headed back to my own room, several floors up. But as I sat there thinking about it Cody gently reached a hand out and stroked my face, much like he had done the first time he helped me. "You're so beautiful Arianna," he whispered while staring intimately into my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak back but was met with a gentle finger placed across my lips. I closed my eyes, a reflex from being with Drew, but Cody wasn't Drew and once my eyes were closed he took this as his opportunity and planted his lips onto mine.

I didn't hesitate to kiss back, feeling more alive than I ever had. Every inch of my body jolted to life, it was as though his kiss was passing electric currents through me, awakening me for the very first time. We had to finally pull away for air and I was expecting to see purely lust or anger as I usually did but instead all there was, was complete love. I was hooked. "Can I stay here tonight?" I whispered softly against Cody's neck, knowing I didn't really have to ask. "I would love that" Cody then gently lay me down and kissed me again. Everything he did was so tender and loving, a part of me thought he was scared he was going to break me, but that opinion changed when the lights were off.

It was the most amazing night I'd had and as I lay curled up in Cody's arms pressed against his body, skin to skin, I began to think maybe things were changing for me. Drew had stayed out of my way mostly and I was lying in the arms of the man of my dream. Usually I was just content with things, but right then, I was as happy as ever and drifted off dreaming of a new life, where things only got better.

* * *

**A/N:** I know i promised more Drew in chapter 4 but there is gunna be so much more to come from him, I felt it time Arianna had something nice happen! Big drama coming up in chapters 6 and 7 so please let me know what you guys thought and what you think it could be. Love hearing from use!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I know this is really late again, I just unfortunately have a lot of other commitments that sadly have to come before this, but this is the drama you have all been waiting for. Ive had to skip ahead for the story to work but all will be revealed. Enjoy :).

* * *

10 Weeks Later

Rain was tearing through the sky crashing down around me but I didn't care. It had been weeks since I'd last seen Cody and each day I felt like another little part of me was lost. After the amazing night we spent together, I had to return to WWE HQ as part of a swap for a while back onto the HQ based creative team working with Vince. Because of this I was going back to Connecticut while SmackDown would still be on the road, hence why I hadn't seen him in so long. The good thing about it though, was that in all those weeks I also hadn't seen Drew for the same reason, every cloud has a silver lining I suppose.

It was now time for me to return back to the road, I was psyched but so anxious at the same time. I'd had an incredible time working at HQ but I was more comfortable on the road. I found out that the storyline HHH had asked me for all those weeks ago was so he could show my ideas to Mr McMahon and that was the reason I was called back to work with him. While I was away I worked on some of the big storylines that were to be coming out and even worked with the likes of CM Punk and John Cena on theirs. As I said it was incredible. But it also meant that I wasn't as invisible now as I had been and strangely it made me uncomfortable as I'd become so accustomed to it.

I hadn't told Cody that I was returning because I'd had no definitive date, it was more a; 'we need you back on the road ASAP' thing than an actual scheduled transfer back. I planned on just surprising him when I returned so after checking in I went for a wander round the hotel, planning on asking at the reception which room he was in but I needn't have worried about that. I was up on a landing that looked down over the hotel lobby when I saw them; Cody walking in hand in hand with Kelly Kelly, who was smiling and laughing away. I just crumbled.

My knees grew weak beneath me and I struggled to breathe as I felt my chest tightening more with each passing second. I dropped to the ground as tears threatened to fall, I just couldn't get the thought of the two of them together out my head. I honestly had started to believe something was going good for me. After that night we shared I believed I meant something to him, apparently I was nothing more than a quick hook up. Several people had passed me as I sat there, each one giving me a weirder stare than the last but not one asked if I was okay or really acknowledged me. I had completely zoned out when I heard a ding in front of me, that's when I realised I was sitting right in front of the elevators. I kept my head down but the sinking feeling stirring inside me told me I wasn't going to like who stepped out. I could sense that whoever it was had stopped right before me. Teary eyed and broke I slowly started to lift my head seeing two people standing there.

"Oh… Arianna…" Cody looked like he had seen a ghost. They had exited the elevator together; Kelly Kelly still hung on his arm and on his every word, when he had spotted me. Cody retracted away from her in a flash as though she had suddenly become scalding hot and he was getting burnt. "This isn't what you think!" he blurted out and I just stared at him. I couldn't think of anything to say. Instead I just steadied my breathing, got to my feet and walked away. Another tear trickled down my face as I heard Cody pleading for me to come back, but I just kept going. This pain hurt more than anything Drew had ever done to me.

When I walked away from Cody and Kelly Kelly I had just kept going. It seems I didn't actually go far from the hotel though as when I finally snapped out of my catatonic state I could still see the big shinning sign glittering above the other buildings. I found myself in a park as darkness approached, I was sitting on a bench just watching the ripples form in the fountain, thinking about the past few months and how stupid I'd been to fall so fast for Cody when he was no better than anyone else. I was exhausted from all the emotion of the day, so after what felt like several hours just sitting in the park, allowing darkness to consume me, I finally got up to head back. I knew I had work to do and I didn't want to screw that up too over this mess I'd gotten into. So slowly, still pretty much in my own wee world, I made my way toward the exit of the park and to the hotel. But as with how things usually turn out for me, I never did make it back to the hotel.

As I was going through the park I reached a strip that had absolutely no lighting. I knew with my track record that going through it probably wasn't going to be a good idea, but I looked around and could see another way to go except back into the heart of the park where I had just came from. So I thought the faster I get through it the less chance anything bad can happen. That only works if someone isn't there waiting on you. As fast as I could, while watching where I was going, I began to make my way through the darkness. I could see where the lights came back on and just had a steely determination to get there. A cold wind swept over me bringing with it a complete sense of helplessness.

Engulfed in the darkness, I tried to use it to my advantage, use it as a cloak to pass by unseen. But I'd been spotted long before I'd known about it and with his eyes firmly fixed on me I had no chance of escape. Within moments of the helpless feeling sweeping over me, he was there, hidden by the darkness but I could feel his presence in front of me. Before a single word was said I felt my feet being swept from below me and my entire weight hit the ground hard. "Thought you could get away with it bitch…" he sneered, pacing around me like a vulture round its prey. "Drew…Please…Don't…" I never had a chance to say anything else as he unleashed a tirade of pent up anger and aggression. "YOU STUPID DIRTY FILTHY WHORE! MY BEST, REALLY! YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?!"

For some reason it had never crossed my mind Cody would tell Drew what happened between us. I guess that's because the thought of it scared me too much because I knew it would lead to this. The darkness was Drew's alia for the night as it masked what he was doing from any by-passers, and I was so used to being beaten I didn't make a sound anymore, I always tried but my brain had figured out if I was quiet it never lasted as long. This time however I have no idea how long it lasted but I know I passed out from the pain probably long, long before he did finally finish. There was such hater and disgust, I'm positive he was actually aiming to kill me.

My eyes flickered open and closed a few times, startled by the harsh bright lights above me. I tried to sit up but was knocked back by a wave of nausea and a searing pain through my abdomen. Severely disorientated, I slowly looked around to see white walls, white celling and a harsh empty feeling. I realised quickly I was in hospital but struggled to remember how I managed to end up there. After a while of just lying, blinking and wincing in pain, I heard the door to my room open. I didn't have the strength to attempt sitting up again so I just called out. "He...hello?" a small croak came out as I figured I probably hadn't spoken for a while. "ARI! You're awake! Nurse… Nurse!" I knew that voice straight away and seeing him and Kelly together came flooding back, I wanted to shout at him, tell him to leave, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

As he approached my bedside the nurse entered the room. "It's good to see you finally awake Arianna, it's been a tough fight." She said as the came to check my eyes and heart rate and things. "How long was I out?" I managed to stutter out, paying my full attention to the nurse and trying not to let myself think about Cody but it was him who answered. "It's been about a week since you were brought in I think." And the nurse nodded in agreement. "Are you two a couple?" she piped up whilst looking over my charts, I was about to tell her no when Cody answered first. "Yes, she's my girlfriend!" he smiled proudly, taking my hand. "Well since you are together I suppose I can discuss Arianna's condition with you present..." she paused slightly looking to me for confirmation that this would be okay and I nodded, still surprised and confused by Cody saying he was with me.

The nurse took a death breath in making me feel uneasy as I still couldn't quite remember what had happened yet. "Well there are two main things we have to tell you… When you arrived you we're drifting in and out of consciousness and it was putting a lot of strain on your organs, so we induced a coma to help you to try and recover some. You have a few broken ribs, you had a small bleed on the brain and a small knick on your spleen. Because of this we thought we would have to remove it but that's when we realised the second thing…" I was sitting in shock as she explained everything that had happened to me and as it sunk in what had happened came back to me.

I began to shake remembering in vivid detail the attack that had led to this. Then I remembered to tune back in as she had said there was more. I looked at Cody whose head was hung low, as though he thought he should have prevented this. I used all my strength to squeeze his hand and he looked up, slightly teary, but I just gave him a reassuring look. "What's the other thing nurse?" My breath caught as I asked and I'm pretty sure completely stopped when she answered. "Arianna, you're about 10 weeks pregnant…"

* * *

**A/N**: I'm probably really annoying with these things bit anyway... Bet you didnt see that coming! Next chapter is going back before the 10 weeks and will be in Cody's POV to fill in some of the blanks. All ready got this chapter thought out so fingers crossed update wont take so long :) Reviews would be lovely :).


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally got this out, had a hecktic few weeks again. Well hope you enjoy and just a reminder that this chapter is fully in Cody's POV. 3 chapters to go, exciting! Read, review, PM and hopefully enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Cody Rhodes or any other superstart of the WWE, that is sadly only the privellage of Vince. Booo :(**

* * *

I had just given Arianna a final kiss goodbye as she entered her car and left for Fort Worth International Airport. I stood, threatening any tears that were daring to fall, and just stared after her as her car disappeared into the distance. I felt lost. I didn't know how long she would be away for, and I honestly didn't know what I would do without her. Sounds corny, I know, especially since I haven't really known her that long. But we just connected on a level I don't think I ever have with anyone else. It was as though she was a drug to me and I was well and truly addicted.

Rain started to spit down around me but I just couldn't take my eyes off the spot where Ari's car had vanished from sight. I must have stood out there for about 15 or so minutes until Zack just happened to be going back into the hotel. "Hey dude! Aw, what's up man?" he had bounded over with such enthusiasm I almost felt bad that I'd knocked the wind out his sails with my depressing demeanour. "She's gone man…" I just looked him in the eye and he caught on straight away. "Come on mate, you need some guy time and you know you're like my best bud, you can talk to me." He gave a reassuring smile, which turned into a cheeky grin as I begun going a little red thinking of the night I'd just had. "Oh dude, you are telling me EVERYTHING!" I couldn't help but laugh at his immature giddiness. I could always count on him to snap me back to being, well me.

We had headed back into the hotel and decided to just go to my room as it was closest. Zack's eyes went wide as we entered and I took a scan around the room trying to see what had caused it. "What the hell is all this stuff…" his eyes were still roaming around and I could see that he clearly had several scenarios running through his mind. I laughed, pulling his attention back to me, knowing exactly what conclusion he would have jumped to seeing the mess my usually neat and tidy room was in. "It's what we did all night. She's just amazing dude. She's into video and board games, comic books and superheroes. She's goddamn fucking perfect!" I punched out in frustration as the complete realisation struck me that I didn't know when or if I would be seeing Arianna again. "You're caught bad huh?" Zack sighed as he plonked himself down on my bed, hitting me with another pang as I reminisced how just hours earlier Arianna and I were still tangled together a mix of sweat and sheets, in pure bliss.

Zack just say looking at me as though trying to think up something to say. I ended up just collapsing on the bed next to him, inhaling Ari's scent from the sheets. "Codes…" I looked up and he was clearly back to his usual self, the cheekiest of grins playing on his face, "Did you too, you know…" I knew as soon as he began to speak I was beginning to blush and this just encouraged him more giving him all the confirmation he needed. "How was it?" I would normally be embarrassed of speaking about it, I'm not very public that way but it was Zack and the previous night had been unbelievable. "It was, FUCKING, amazing! Think of your best then think even better. It was that good." We spent a good while sitting in there talking, filling him in on the 'gory' details he so badly craved. Managing to take my mind off how much I was already aching without her.

-2 weeks Later-

It felt like it had been months since I watched Arianna leave, when in reality only 14 painfully slow days had passed. We had kept in contact a lot at first but as the days went on she got busier, as did I, our jobs demanded a lot from us and because of that we couldn't give a lot of time to there being an 'us'. I knew I had been constantly distracted and it showed in everything I was doing; work and play. Zack had tried his best at cheering me up but so far nothing had worked. I tried turning to Drew but he was treating me like shit, constantly worked up like someone took a piss on his cornflakes. Every time I was around him it felt like a war was ready to break out so I made it my new mission just to stay out his, fucked up way.

It was around 5pm and I heard a commotion outside my hotel room. I had been thoroughly engrossed in my game of Zelda that I'd wasted away most of my day, and wasn't too pleased for the interruption. I hastily paused my game and stormed over to my door to see Zack and Drew squaring up to one another. "You little prick, I know what you did!" Drew screamed, his voice cracking slightly. I turned to Zack to see him looking as puzzled as me, "I have NO fucking idea what you're on about. You've fucking lost it…" Zack spat back turning towards my room as he said it. "I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" I felt a chill go through me as Drew's eyes bore holes through me. That's when I realised it hadn't been Zack he had been after, it was me. But I too still had no idea what he was on about.

-6 Weeks Later-

Well over a month had passed since the encounter with Drew and every time I seen him I still felt completely on edge. Something about him wasn't right I just couldn't figure out what it was. Also in that time I had lost contact with Arianna and had basically given up on her. I didn't know when or even if I'd see her again, so Zack convinced me to just try and see someone else. We had just arrived in the new city after an entire day travelling and had the day off. I'd been set up on a date with Kelly Kelly. I agreed only to be nice, she wasn't my type but we were mutual friends so decided it wouldn't hurt to try it out.

I had arranged to meet her at a local bar, grab something to eat and a few drinks to ease the tension. I had been there for about 15 minutes when she entered, dressed up to the max in a low key pub, drawing every mans and many women's attention as she tottered over clearly oblivious to her over dressing. "Hey!" she greeted warmly and I returned it with a slight grimace as she practically pounced on me. "You know you are like super cute, right?" It wasn't long into the date and I was already regretting it. I don't mean any offence to her, but I like my girlfriends to have a bit more than just a pretty face and smokin' body. The more we chatted away I began to realise just how perfect she would be for Zack and started to wonder if that is why he chose her, because that's his type. He would make the perfect Ken to her Barbie.

The night drew out but I did manage to enjoy myself eventually, realising though just how much it was going to take for me to get over Arianna. We headed back to the hotel and Kelly seen all the paparazzi outside, and never being one to shy away from anything, she grabbed my hand and paraded me in front of them all the way into the hotel as though I was her prized possession. Walking through the lobby I couldn't help but laugh, she was crazy and ditzy and did make me smile but I knew I had to set her and Zack up together as soon as possible. We headed for the elevator; I had said I would walk Kelly to her door, since I'm such a gentleman.

The whole wait on the elevator and the lift up Kelly whittled on about something to do with the divas. She was still draped over me and I decided I should probably tell her now that this wasn't going to go any further but explain about Zack. "He sounds awesome!" she smiled after I bigged up my best friend on 'Barbie' level. She was asking me more and more questions about him, gripping onto my arm as though she would pass out from excitement. It was then the ding signalling our stop, as the doors slid open I had to do a double take. There sitting on the floor, with a beautiful but tear stained face was Arianna. "Oh… Arianna… " I stumbled out, mostly just out of pure shock. Then I realised why she was crying, I jumped away from Kelly faster than I move in the ring. "This isn't what it looks like!" I protested, the hurt on her face completely destroying me. Kelly had backed away slightly clicking on to what was clearly happening. Her face showed a mixture of sympathy and confusion and I knew I would have some explaining to do later, the last thing I wanted.

I watched on helplessly as Ari stood and just walked away. I shouted after her but my head knew it had to take control of my heart at that moment and that she would need time to calm down, so I planned on speaking with her later tonight and telling her exactly how I felt. Once she had left the hotel I realised I had been crying and that Zack had appeared thanks to Kelly and both of them were there to comfort me. I couldn't get Ari out my head, kept wondering where she had went, I called and text but just couldn't get through. Darkness had fallen and I had successfully gotten Zack and Kelly together, fitting together like Cinderella's glass slipper and her foot. I had begun to get severely worried when it had been several hours and still no contact from Arianna, I didn't think she was that stubborn.

I decided to call her one last time before giving up for the night when an unfamiliar male voice answered. I almost hung up thinking she had just hooked up with some random guy out of spite and I really couldn't deal with that. My rational side managed to pop up before I hit the end call button and I am ever so thankful that it did. "Who is this?" I asked, probably rather bluntly considering they didn't know who I was either. "I'm Dr Wilder, I'm a consultant at the University Hospital." I drew in a breath as it began to sink in what this meant. "I'm afraid I have some news about Arianna. Are you local? Will you be able to get here?" he asked. My mind was buzzing and I hastily told him I would be right there, hanging up and grabbing my keys, I flew out the door without so much as a breath.

Stumbling through the hospital doors I raced to the desk and soon realised I didn't even know Arianna's surname or anything I had no idea who I was looking for. But as luck would have it I seen several Dr's pass by and one of them bore the embroidered name Dr Wilder upon the pocket of his white coat. "Excuse me! Dr Wilder? I'm here about Arianna…" I shouted as he continued on by, halting when he heard what I said. "Right this way." He ushered me through several sets of double doors until I was standing outside a room. Peering through the window I could see a woman lying badly beaten, tubes down her throat and bandages all over. I broke down in tears, collapsing to the ground. "I'm so sorry sir. We're not sure if she will make it…" I couldn't take it. "What happened?" I managed to whisper out through my tears. "She was found by patrolling police officers, badly beaten and left for dead in the park. We have no idea who did it but they are doing everything they can." I was knocked for six, the guilt at allowing her to leave earlier, already starting to wrack my body. "May I sit with her?" the hopeful tone in my voice was evident and he nodded, eyes full of sympathy.

It had been the longest week of my life, I don't think I left the hospital for more than the half hour it took for me to go and get some clothes and things. I'd been there ever since, always getting the most sympathetic looks from the little nurse who was looking after Arianna. I was on my way back to her room after my daily 3 o'clock coffee, as soon as I had pushed open the door I noticed Arianna had changed position slightly, I took note of every little change she had, each giving me hope she would pull through. Because I wasn't family I wasn't allowed to know what was wrong with her, so I just had to pray it was nothing unrecoverable. I heard her voice crack as she called out to see who came in. My stomach did a flip when I heard it, I missed it, and I was so fucking excited she was alive! I ran out screaming for the nurse then racing back not wanting to leave her side ever again.

The nurse fussed over Ari for a while checking all her vitals, on her wounds, cleaning the dressing and things. I just sat back, thanking god for her still being with us. I was promptly snapped out of my thoughts as the nurse asked if we were dating. I didn't think twice before answering, "Yes, she's my girlfriend!" I smiled so proudly and noticed Ari's lips turn up slightly, which was enough for me. Arianna agreed I could be there when the nurse explained all the damage that she had obtained during the attack. I felt sick to my stomach and ached with guilt as she listed off the injuries to my gorgeous girl. I couldn't even hold my head up, I felt so ashamed for allowing this to have happened. I felt a small squeeze on my hand, that had used a lot of strength for Arianna in her condition. I looked up to meet her gaze and she gave me a reassuring smile, melting my heart even more. Then she asked what else the nurse had meant when she said there were two main complications. The words she uttered will stay with me forever. "Arianna, you're 10 weeks pregnant…"


End file.
